Status Effects
Status Effects are ailments that Pokémon can receive during battle. These status conditions are paralysis, poison, sleep, frozen, and burn. All these effects can be cured with a Lum Berry, a Full Heal, a Full Restore, a Lava Cookie, an Old Gateau, Heal Powder, a Miracle Berry, a Casteliacone, or Sacred Ash. Pokémon with the Synchronize ability can pass any status effect, apart from the sleep and frozen conditions, inflicted on them back to the Pokémon that inflicted the status effect. Paralyzed A paralyzed Pokémon has a 25% chance of not being able to attack every turn and their Speed is decreased by 50%. The status remains after battle like other major status ailments. Paralysis can be cured with a Parlyz Heal, a Cheri Berry, or a Lum Berry. type Pokémon cannot be paralyzed, nor can Pokémon that have the ability Limber or those behind a Substitute. Poisoned A poisoned Pokémon loses a set amount of HP every turn. If the effect remains after the battle, the Pokémon will lose HP as the Trainer walks (1 HP of damage for every 4 steps), but after Pokémon Black and White there is no longer this effect. It can be cured with an Antidote, a PSNCureBerry, a Pecha Berry, or a Lum Berry. and type Pokémon cannot be poisoned, nor can Pokémon that have the ability Immunity or this behind a Substitute. Badly Poisoned A badly poisoned Pokémon is damaged every turn, but this damage increases over time. The first turn, the poisoned Pokémon takes 1/16 of the maximum HP in damage. That damage increases by an additional 1/16 of the max HP each turn. After a battle is over, the poisoned Pokémon will take damage (just like regular Poisoning). It can be cured with an Antidote, a PSNCureBerry, or a Pecha Berry. and type Pokémon cannot be poisoned, nor can Pokémon that have the ability Immunity or those behind a Substitute. Burned Burned Pokémon loose 1/8 of their maximum HP at the end of each turn in addition having their Attack stat reduced by 50%. Burned Pokémon can be healed with Burn Heal, an Ice Berry, a Kuo Berry, or a Rawst Berry. type Pokémon cannot be burned, nor can Pokémon with the ability Water Veil or those behind a Substitute. Frozen A frozen Pokémon cannot attack, but it can thaw out in a few turns. type attacks can thaw out a frozen Pokémon more easily. Moves such as Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz and Sacred Fire can be used even if the user is frozen; these moves will thaw out the user. type Pokémon cannot be frozen, and neither can Pokémon with the ability Magma Armor. A frozen Pokémon can be healed with Ice Heal, a Burnt Berry, or an Aspear Berry. Flinch A condition where the affected Pokémon is unable to use moves or attack during the turn it is affected. Usually occurs as a possible secondary effect (for moves like Bite). There is no cure other than waiting for the next turn. It will not affect a Pokémon with the ability Inner Focus. The item King's Rock occasionally causes an opponent to flinch when the Pokémon holding it uses an attack move. Confused Once confused, a Pokémon will remain so for 1 to 4 turns, and during those turns have a 50% chance of damaging themselves and being unable to perform any other action for that turn. This status effect can be used even if the Pokémon is inflicted with another status condition, like Paralysis or Burn. Confusion can be healed by switching out the confused Pokémon. It can also be cured by using a Persim Berry, a Bitter Berry, a Full Heal, or the Yellow Flute. Pokémon with the ability Own Tempo cannot be confused. Infatuation The Pokémon becomes infatuated with the opponent (who must be of an opposing gender) and is under a condition similar to confusion. It can be cured with a Mental Herb or a Red Flute. Pokémon with the ability Oblivious cannot become infatuated. There are two causes of infatuation: Attract and the ability Cute Charm. Leech Seed The Pokémon loses 1/16th of his/her HP each turn, and the opponent gains what was lost, essentially having the same affect as a weaker, but continuous, Absorb. Some type Pokémon cannot be re-seeded. Once Seeded, switching, fainting, using such moves as Rapid Spin will remove this. Category:Status Conditions Category:Status moves